


Touch

by otechestvo



Series: Devotees 'verse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing else to do but wait, Ivan likes to watch. Devotees 'verse, implied Russia/Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a personal challenge in forty-six minutes. Written March of 2011.

Ivan knew all of Cody’s faces by heart. From the moment he was born Ivan was studying his expressions, the way his eyes and mouth moved in reaction to the situation at hand.

 Like the face he made while doing his coursework. Ivan sat on the floor with his back against the old wooden desk, staring up at the boy in the chair. This was his concentrated face, Ivan knew, when he was concentrating on something he’d rather not be doing. Cody’s brows knitted together, his eyes narrowed,  and his lips were pushed forward in a pout. Occasionally Ivan would spot a shot of pink when the boy brought his tongue out to run over his lips; they weren’t chapped, he could see that from his position on the floor, it was just a little tic. Cody licked his lips a lot when he was concentrating.

 Always, always, Ivan wanted to touch those lips. He wanted to drag the pads of his fingers over the bone and muscle and flesh he had memorised long ago, to feel how that expression wrinkled and stretched the features into something different. Sometimes, the guardian would straighten up from where he was slumped against the desk and reach out. It took a conscious effort to allow Cody to see him, so he didn’t have to worry about startling the boy.

 But seeing and feeling were two different things. It was easier to feel, and Ivan knew if he gave in and touched the Australian, it was possible that he would suddenly feel sticky fingers that he couldn’t see, so he always forced himself to snatch his hand back. Cody wasn’t supposed to feel him. He wasn’t supposed to see him, either, but sometimes Ivan couldn’t help himself.

 (He wanted Cody to know him like he knew Cody. Deep down Ivan knew that he still had many years to wait before such a thing was possible, but he couldn’t help craving what he did.)

 It was okay. Ivan was patient, very patient, and he was satisfied for now to sit unseen inches away and watch Cody carry out mundane tasks. 


End file.
